Something Beautiful
by Hubert24601
Summary: Reunion Fic after Runaway Bride! Doctor, Rose, Jack songs! Something Beautiful: Newsboys, The Other Side: Avalon and I'm Not Who I Was: Brandon Heath. Heh, I own nothing. forgot the disclaimer COMPLETE! HAPPY ENDING! 10Rose
1. Something Beautiful

Something Beautiful

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Note: After Runaway Bride– as in when Donna leaves, and he's just been reminded of Rose. Also, it can be labelled as a reunion fic. It has three perspectives: The Doctor, Rose and Jack. The abandoned, the left behind and the abandor. (I think I made 'abandor' up but that's okay).

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Something Beautiful

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor let out a heavy bone-weary sigh as he gazed sadly around the empty-but-himself spaceship. How many times had he wished Rose could be with him now? How many more times would he blame himself and wish he could undo the mistake he had made? What wouldn't he give to bask in the light of her smile once more – what wouldn't he give to start over and proclaim to all that he loved her!

_I wanna start it over_

_I wanna start again_

_There's a new beginning_

_One without an end_

_  
__"Doctor…"  
_

_I feel it inside _

_Calling out to me  
_

_"Doctor…"_

He could hear her voice inside of his head, calling to him, beckoning…

_It's a voice that whispers my name_

_It's a kiss without any shame_

_Something beautiful_

"_Doctor…"_

Could he… dare he believe that absurd little voice singing inside of his head? Did he? His own words flew back at him with lightening speed. "_I like impossible."_ _It wasn't reasonable, _he argued with himself. Once more his own words came back to taunt him. "_Well, I'm not one to listen to reason."_

Well, maybe, _maybe_, he _could_ get her back… if he… In a flash the Doctor had the second most brilliant brainstorm in the history of brilliant brainstorms (First there was that ' brilliant brainstorm' (which wasn't that brilliant) about getting Rose as far away as possible from a most-likely-to-implode-when-fighting-Daleks planet, but that wasn't exactly the greatest thing he'd ever done, though thanks to her looking into the Time Vortex she saved everyone, including him, but that meant that she would die, so he saved her and therefore died… whatever – it apparently counted in his mind.). The Doctor made some quick, almost obscure adjustments to the TARDIS, his two hearts pounding their way up to their favourite place in his throat – when concerning Rose. He typed almost frantically to his main screen and frowned, amazed, palms sweaty.

It had worked. His plan conceivably worked! The Doctor felt so overcome with relief and joy that he felt he would burst. His face practically glowed as he considered that, maybe the little voices in your head and heart weren't so 'absurd' after all.

_Like a song that stirs in my head _

_Singing love will take us where_

_"Doctor…"_

When the Doctor thought about it – and I mean _really_ thought about it – the love he and Rose shared had kept him sane. He _did _feel lonely – or rather, he _had_ – but Rose's presence had always been there to help him. And now, trusting that their love would sustain them, the Doctor decided he needed to return the favour.

_I've heard it in the silence _

_Seen it on a face _

_I've felt it in a long hour_

_Like a sweet embrace_

_I know this is true_

_It's calling out to me_

_"Doctor…"_

_It's a voice that whispers my name _

_" My Doctor…"_

_It's a kiss without any shame_

The Doctor suddenly remembered the simple, small, affectionate, light kiss that Rose had planted on the helmet of his spacesuit and couldn't help but smile wistfully as he started turning knobs and spinning around with anticipation. He knew she had loved him then and wasn't afraid to show it. And she knew he loved her, though he was –

The Doctor was jerked from his thoughts as he was tossed carelessly to the floor suddenly. He smiled broadly, slightly nervous at the fact that he had landed.

_Something beautiful _

Before he left the TARDIS, he ran his hands nervously through his hair, making it more unruly than ever. Giving up with a sigh of resignation, the Doctor gave himself a quick look over as he ran his tongue along his teeth. To make sure he was absolutely clean, he ran his coat over with the pet hair remover thing. (You know, it's sticky?) "Oh, come on," he nervously told himself in a voice that he felt hadn't been used for forever, "it's just Rose." Regardless, he continued to groom himself, suddenly mentally kicking himself for that overly done careless remark. "It's not _'just Rose' _he rebuked himself sternly. "She's the love of your life and you know it, you swine bag." With a satisfactory nod and a helpless confession to himself and the TARDIS that nothing more could be improved on, he trotted down the grating and was about to open the door when –

Rose ran in and practically knocked him flat. "Doctor," she choked, out of breath as his arms went around her almost immediately. She almost swooned as she clung to him for dear life.

"My Rose," he murmured huskily as tears choked his own throat. He bent his head to her hair. She had never smelled so good to him as she did then.

As he gently and finally kissed her, he thought he could hear her attempt to gasp against him, complete in amazement and astounding joy, _"_I called your name_… _I called for you… and you _came_."

_It's the child on her wedding day_

_It's the daddy that gives her away_

_Something beautiful_

_When we laugh so hard we cry_

_Oh, the love between you and I!_

_Something beautiful_

_"Doctor…" _

"_I called your name… I called for you, and you came." _


	2. The Other Side

Something Beautiful

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This, as you may have been able to guess, is Rose's perspective… this is second, naturally.

This song is Avalon's.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Other Side

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

_I've been so long in midnight_

_Praying for the light of dawn_

_And hope's been my companion_

_In the dark to keep me strong_

"Oh, Doctor," Rose sighed in agony, watching the night sky. It had been so long, so very long since she had said goodbye to him that sad night on the beach. What was she to do without him? She would have rather died than to be separated like this from _him._ She longed to forget… but suddenly…

_But there's something awesome_

_Shining out through the ebony_

_And now my soul can finally see_

"Incredible," Rose breathed, as she saw something dark blue tumble from the sky. "Could that be…?" It didn't matter whether it was or not, because Rose broke into a run. She could barely breathe as she ran out into the street, trying to pinpoint the rectangular blue shape she had seen in the sky… with a little flashing blue light on top.

_There is glory in the night_

_So beautiful and bright_

_A glimpse of you_

_Coming from the other side_

_You are reaching through the stars_

_And you're speaking to my heart_

_I know it's you_

_Calling from the other side_

"_Rose…"_ she heard his whisper, just like that night before the beach. It was startling, but she kept running, even more certain it was _him._ How could it not be? Rose dare not go back now. She ran faster, and faster till she felt like a blur. She kept running in the direction of the small, blue light that she could see in the distance. As she ran, she placed a hand on her heart.

_How could I have not realized_

_You've been here all along_

_So constant and so faithful_

_Through the darkness and beyond_

_It's unthinkable, undreamable_

_There's peace when I look up_

'_Cause I see the evidence of love_

"_Rose…"_

"Doctor," she whimpered, practically winded. "Come to me, my Doctor…" She was almost unconscious, but she was more afraid to stop than anything else. "Don't leave… _Doctor!_" With her final breath, everything changed. Suddenly the TARDIS was there. Right in front of her. Waiting for her…

_There is glory in the night_

_So beautiful and bright_

_A glimpse of you_

Rose ran into the Doctor as his arms encompassed her, treasuring what they held. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She closed her eyes as weariness swamped her, and she almost swooned as her arms wound tightly around him, clinging, not willing to let go for even a second.

_Coming from the other side_

_You are reaching through the stars_

_And you're speaking to my heart_

"My Rose," the Doctor whispered, head bent, holding her just as tight. Rose could tell he was going to cry; who could blame him?

"I called your name… I called to you… and you came," Rose choked in amazement, trying to breathe normally after he kissed her; it didn't work when the Doctor was holding her so closely.

The Doctor chuckled as he held her even closer, her head held firmly to his chest. "How I've missed you!" he whispered, his voice choking him.

"I, you," Rose murmured against him, finding strength in his strong grip.

_I know it's you _

_Calling from the other side_

_ The other side… tonight _

_I am dancing through the night _

_Knowing things will be all right _

_Because of you_

"I'm home," Rose whispered. "I'm _home." _The Doctor smiled and cradled her against him again, tilting her head up for another snog.

_I'll make it to the other side _

_You are reaching through the stars _

_And you're speaking to my heart _

_I know it's you _

_Calling from the other side_

_So they shot, higher and higher and higher into the stars… to the other side._


	3. I'm Not Who I Was

Something Beautiful

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Note: Time for some JACK! W00t! This may be quite… weird, but I'll do my best. Guess what guys? I'm using the picture from my fic 'Stuck' even though it's originally with tenth Doctor, so whatever. It's NINTH.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm Not Who I Was

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I wish you could see me now_

_I wish I could show you how_

_I'm not who I was_

Jack stood finally, grabbed his jacket and took off for the exit, a bad day if ever he had had one. He burst out into the cool, fresh air of Cardiff, and took a seat on the ledge of the famous fountain that he had so long ago seen Mickey and Rose talking by. It seemed so, so long ago. He didn't tell anyone at all why it was his favourite spot – his real reason for going there was because this was near where the TARDIS had landed. He gazed up at the stars, wishes and lingering pain shining in his eyes.

_I used to be mad at you_

_A little on the hurt side too_

_But I'm not who I was_

_I found my way around_

_To forgiving you_

_Some time ago_

_But I never got to tell you so_

Why did they have to abandon him? He had thought they had gotten pretty well together, Rose, the Doctor and him. What wouldn't he give to see Rose's face, shining with her smile, telling him that everything would be all right. What wouldn't he give to see the Doctor, his secret he held so dear to his heart (love for Rose, no duh) shining in the depths of his cold blue eyes. He missed the Doctor's passion about life in his work.

_I found us in a photograph_

_I saw me and I had to laugh_

_You know, I'm not who I was_

_You were there, you were right above me_

_And I wonder if you ever loved me_

_Just for who I was_

Jack sighed as he put his hands absently in his pant pocket. He blinked when he found something that he hadn't noticed before. He grabbed it, and with trembling fingers, lifted it to his eyes. Just as immediately he closed them, the pain and agony swamping over him in a very big wave. It was all he could do to stop himself from bending his head between his knees. Then the gang would _really_ think he was an idiot. It was a picture that he had taken of Rose and the Doctor, sitting on the Captain's Chair, the Doctor a victim of one of the many pranks he had pulled. Oh wow, he missed them with a vengeance and it stung more than he cared to admit.

_When the pain came back again_

_Like a bitter friend_

_It was all I could do_

_To keep myself from blaming you_

Instead of blaming the Doctor and Rose, he had beaten himself up. It was _his_ fault they had left him, and he felt bitter over the fact. Everyone else had abandoned him, why would they be an exception? He had gotten himself hurt by learning to care again. Jack sighed. He was getting too old for this. His heart couldn't get broken into pieces. It nearly did when the Doctor and Rose had left him.

_I reckon it's a funny thing_

_I figured out I can sing_

_Now I'm not who I was_

_I write about love and such_

_Maybe 'cause I want it so much_

_I'm not who I was_

_I was thinking maybe _

_I should let you know_

_I'm not the same_

_But I never did forget your name_

_Hello_

"_Doctor," _Jack whispered, barely audible.

_Well the thing I find most amazing_

_In amazing grace_

_Is the chance to give it out_

_Maybe that's what love is all about_

Jack stood, finally. He wasn't going to blame the Doctor or Rose just because he felt like it. No, he was going to be gracious. With a final sigh, he looked up at the stars, twinkling in their starry glory.

_I wish you could see me now_

_I wish I could show you how_

_I'm not who I was_

Suddenly in a flash of light Jack heard the most glorious sound in the universe. He closed his eyes to get lost in the sensation. Already he was deciding that he would abandon formality and jump the first person that stepped out of the TARDIS.

Rose jumped out firmly attached to a strange man that Jack had never laid eyes on before. With a little yelp Rose flew at Jack and hugged him tightly, crying.

"_Jack," _she managed, as Jack hugged her back, contented. "You coming with us?"

"In a second," Jack promised without hesitation, and he ran into the Torchwood base, grabbed the suitcase that always stayed packed and bounded out the door, waving a farewell to his team while he was at it. "You were fantastic – absolutely _fantastic_! Tosh, you're first in command, Gwen, you're second, Owen third and Ianto is whatever and whenever you need him to be!" He caught Gwen around the waist and kissed her soundly, then Tosh and threw her into a dance spin and kissed her on the cheek, clapped Owen on the shoulder heartily and without discretion snogged Ianto. "Goodbye and so long! I'll probably be back before long!" With that, he burst out the door, followed by an astonished and astounded struck team.

"Let's blow this Popsicle stand, gang!" Jack bellowed as he came up to Rose and the Doctor. They smiled at his enthusiasm and without a word calmly walked up to the TARDIS, opened the door and walked in, leaving a surprised and astounded Torchwood Team in their wake. The TARDIS dematerialized as the one true threesome shot off towards the stars to see new worlds and save new places…

_And off they go – into time and space!_


End file.
